Dark Haven
by Crimson.Haven
Summary: The Daratrazanoff paid a visit in a local Orphanage and seemed to be intrigued by a pair of siblings. What could have triggered their interest amongst the two children? And what change will it bring to the two?


Dark Haven

**Dark Haven**

Chapter One: A Violin and A Piano's Duet

I sat down upon the blue satin sheets of my bed as I listened to the song of Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown's No Air song. Relishing to the lyrics, it was a special day to everyone but not to me. The heavy whisper of a wealthy person's visit hung in the air, trailed to each of the children's hearing. Everyone was hoping to be adopted by this wealthy tycoon. I was nonchalant about the happenings; I couldn't even find my sister anywhere. She seemed to go 'poof' after I passed her by the corridor. I looked at the packed stuff, even my sister was hoping that the two of us would be adopted. I gave up hope of being adopted long ago though but I could never take life on my own with my sister's side. I fingered the smooth screen of my MP3 as my mind reeled as to what life me and my sister would be living if ever we would be adopted. I fixed the gray cotton beanie, hiding tendrils of my hair and straightened out my clothes. It was worth a try anyways.

No sooner, a black limousine pulled in front of the high black gates of the St. Anthony's Orphanage. The moon hung high in the evening and the cool wind was refreshing to me. The children were excited to meet the businessmen and get to live with him if given the chance. I looked over the door as the chauffeur went to open the door and out came not one, nor two but several people. Most of the seemed to be related seeing they had a resemblance in their features, the casual dark hair and eyes that was common amongst the mean. There was the lone blonde whose pale features stood out amongst them. I looked over to the red haired woman who was pregnant. I raised an inquisitive brow wondering as to why she would spend time in an orphanage but I dismissed the thought knowing that they just might wanted to cheer the children up. I felt someone tug on my loose pale blue pants and my attention shifted and I found myself looking at little Toby's forest green eyes and chestnut brown hair. "He looks scary." He pointed to one of the men. I look at where his finger was pointed and chuckled softly, "Don't worry, Toby. He won't hurt you as long as I'm here." I ruffled the boy's hair and scooped him up. He was so cute, just a young English boy of four years old. I looked around looking for my sister, she was not around my gaze and I sighed. Mother Matilda approached me and spoke, "Do please usher the children inside." She was a senile old nun but never faltered her love for us. I took little Maggie's small hand in mine while setting Toby on top of my shoulder. "Come on now kids, let's get you inside." They nodded and followed me, like the Pied piper of Hamlin.

The visitors had cheered the children up and I was chuckling here and there especially because of a man named Julian Savage. I never noticed it before but amongst them was the famous singer of the Dark Troubadours, Desari, who I assumed was Julian's wife. Then the Daratrazanoff brother's who admonished power like a second skin. They sat beside their wives in a corner, one of them had startlingly silver eyes strayed his gaze to me and I had to keep looking away, afraid of the strange scrutiny. Each child who was willing to show their talent was told to present much to the amusement of the guests. My sister and I weren't spared by the deed. I had to play the Violin along with my sister's piano accompaniment and as each moment passed I was getting anxious. I smiled when little Toby and Maggie tried to do some dancing, some simple steps that I had taught a few days ago. Matthew was trying to sing while Kim was showing off her drawing. It was good to watch these children be filled with hope of a better tomorrow and deep inside I had wanted them to be adopted inside of me so they can have a chance of starting a new life with a family.

Finally it was my turn and I stood up from my chair, I tugged my beanie down my head, just showing a few bangs along my face. I drew the hood of my jacket over my head, hiding my face. I looked over the room and found my sister already sitting at the piano bench in front of a black grand piano that Mother Suzanna had always intended for teaching Mass songs to us children. I drew the case for my violin and slowly took it out before I did my piece I tested it a bit. I looked over at my sister and nodded, we did a part of Debussy's Sonata. Then we proceeded to do a solo, each of us, my sister did "Kiss the Rain" which was composed by Yiruma, a Korean pianist and I did the lead violin of Eminence's "A Song Of Storm And Fire", I have always loved this piece and I poured my heart and soul into each stroke I made. After I did my solo, we both bowed and we earned a great applause from the guests and not to mention our fans, the children themselves. "I'm pleased to introduce to you, my fellow guests, our big sisters. Freya and Erin." I was unused to Mother Matilda calling me by my name. _Freya_. Reminded me of the goddess of Norse Mythology. I quickly got to my seat and kept my violin but not before polishing the smooth wooden surface. I had treasured it, teaching myself how to play it since I was a child. It was my mother's memento. My sister had been taught by our mother how to play the piano and in these instruments we held the memory of our mother. Erin sat beside me, her cold and clammy hand over mine. "I was nervous." I patted her hand, "Don't worry, you did great." He flash me a smile and spoke in a whispered tone, " You did so good with your solo." I grinned, "Of course, I want to be like Yuki Kajiura of Eminence." She sighed, "Whoever she is, she really did a hit on my sister." We both let a hearty but soft laugh.

We didn't notice the time and it took its toll on the children and we had to carry the little rascals to bed. Mother Suzanna and Mother Matilda had asked of us to come down to the lobby once we had let the children sleep peacefully in their appropriate beds. I had just walked down the steps to find my sister at the bottom and she quickly drew my hand. I placed an earphone to my left ear and tugged the beanie down to hide my hair. She pulled me by my arm and we stopped beside our attending mothers. I looked at the red haired woman and spoke, "Wouldn't it be bad for your health to stay up this late, ma'am?" They had turned their heads in my direction and I wanted nothing more than to blend into the shadows and hide myself from their gazes. I always hated being the center of attention. "It's quite thoughtful of you but its fine, don't worry." Her voice was beautiful and she gave me a smile that certainly made me blush. "Freya, is quite a thoughtful girl." Mother Matilda spoke and I scooted nearer to my sister, wanting nothing more than to hide behind her. "You've brought up good children." It was a man who seemed to act as the eldest amongst them who spoke (Lucian), his voice was entrancing but I shook the thought away. "The children were quite happy tonight. Thank you very much for visiting us." This time it was my sister who spoke. I looked at everyone; they nodded and seemed pleased except for the silver-eyed man. He had kept his emotionless face since they had arrived and it perturbed and aggravated me all at the same time. "These guests of ours would like to "borrow" you for a while." I looked at mother Suzanna, surprised and so did my sister. _Borrow_. Did we look like objects? "We really didn't mean that way; we would just like you to spend some time with us." It was the woman beside silver eyes who spoke. Hehe, silver eyes, not bad for a nickname.

"How come? Why us and why not the other children?" I asked, concerned for the welfare of the kiddos. I was extremely close with them. "Well, you seem to intrigue us. The both of you do." It was the red haired woman's husband who spoke. "Us?" Me and my sister repeated, "What could we have that had intrigued you?" The blonde woman spoke, "We liked how you played your instruments." They physically seemed to sigh in unison and I cocked my brow in confusion. "Oh..." I muttered under my breath, "um, so until when will you "borrow" us then?" "A few days or so." This was the response of the twin brother of the eldest amongst them (Gabriel). I shifted uncomfortably, a few days. It was a nice opportunity to go out of the orphanage again but I was worried about the children, it had always been me and Erin who had acted as big sisters to them. "Don't worry so much about the children, Freya. We will take good care of them." Mother Suzanna spoke and I gave a nod, "Now hurry along ladies and fetch some of your belongings." We both walked upstairs to take some of our stuff but careful not to wake the children from their sleep.

We were all seated in the black limousine that Lucian owned. I had learned about their names after we had been ushered outside. Jaxon sat beside him, his protective frame towering over her. So were the other guys, Darius, Gregori, Julian and Gabriel had this certain air of possessiveness within them. I was half-listening to the songs within my Mp3 and half-listening to my sister. We were using the telepathic link common amongst twins, or as we called it that way.

_I'm so nervous, Frey._ It was my sister who had discovered the strange nickname for me but it had a nice ring so I kept it. _They are like, known people and we're like orphans. Orphans!_

I sighed visibly, a rambling sister was uncommon to me. _Calm down, sis! Sheesh, it's not like they're gonna eat us alive. _

She shot me a worried look and I couldn't help but chuckle. Man, I'm so evil. _Come on Erin. You know I'm only joking. _

"What's so funny?" It was Gregori's voice who spoke and I nearly jumped out of my seat. We both turned to him and we were breaking cold sweat as to how we would be explaining. Damn, at times like this I wished we were alone. I couldn't find the words to answer him and no sooner he dismissed his question. I slumped unto my seat, my sister was opposite to me and we were facing each other. How would we explain to these people that we spoke through our thoughts, like normal twins? If telepathy was normal amongst twins, I let out a breath. I looked at the silver light of the moon thinking how our lives would be this coming days.


End file.
